My gift ?
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Naruto tak sabar untuk mengetahui hadiah apa yang akan istrinya berikan di hari Valentine/apakah sesuatu yang menarik?/Always NaruSaku


**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing always Narusaku/slight others**

**Out of Character/Many Mistakes**

**My Gift ?**

Aku mendesah lega saat selesai menandatangi berkas terakhirku hari ini. Meletakan berkas tersebut di tumpukan kertas yang sejak tadi berada disudut meja kerjaku. Sedikit merenggangkan ototku yang terasa kaku karena seharian ini hanya duduk dan terus-menerus membaca dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk.

Aku melirik kearah meja dinding diatas pintu masuk ruang kerjaku. Sepertinya hari ini aku pulang tepat waktu. Aku tersenyum senang, tak sabar untuk cepat sampai dirumah. Dan melihat hadiah apa yang kira-kira akan diberikan istriku di hari Valentine ini.

Hari ini adalah Valentine keduaku dengan Sakura dalam pernikahan kami. Saat valentine pertama kemarin, Sakura memberiku sebuah jam tangan dan sebagai gantinya aku memberikan dirinya sebuah sepatu cantik. Sebenarnya kami tak pernah merayakan hari valentine saat masih berpacaran dulu. Dan baru setelah menikah, entah mengapa kami merayakannya.

Tadi pagi, aku memberi sebuah kejutan untuk istriku. Memberikannya sebuah cincin baru pengganti cincin pernikahan kami yang ia bilang sekarang terasa sesak jika dipakai dijemari tangannya. Aku tak tahu. Padahal dulu kami membelinya sesuai dengan ukuran kami, tapi entah mengapa menjadi sesak jika ia pakai.

Aku bangun dari kursiku, meraih tas kerjaku dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan ruang kerja. Senyum Shizune menyambutku saat aku membuka pintu.

"Mau merayakan valentine Naruto-san?" aku tersenyum pada sekertarisku itu. Menutup pintu ruang kerjaku pelan.

"Kamu juga boleh pulang Shizune-san jika ingin merayakan valentine dengan Paman Kakashi.." sekretaris cantik sekaligus bibiku itu sedikit merona mendengar ucapanku. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..."Shizune hanya tersenyum sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Perlahan aku mulai melangkah pergi, menaiki lift menuju lantai dasar. Dimana mobilku terparkir disana.

.

Aku sedikit tergesa keluar dari mobil milikku yang sekarang sudah terparkir rapi di garasi. Berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumah dan hendak membukanya. Namun keinginanku terhenti saat ponsel disaku celanaku bergetar. Sedikit menggerutu kesal, aku meraih ponselku. Membaca pesan yang masuk. Sakura rupanya.

Dengan antusias aku membukanya, membaca isi pesan singkat itu dengan cepat. Namun justru kekecewaan yang aku dapat, saat Sakura bilang akan pulang sedikit terlambat karena ada masalah dirumah sakit. Pantas saja rumah terlihat temaram. Aku kembali menyimpan ponselku, tak berniat membalasnya karena mungkin Sakura tengah sibuk sekarang. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya.

Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya kurang suka jika Sakura harus selalu pulang malam. Bukan karena ia tak ada saat valentine ini, tapi mengingat akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat pucat. Sering terlihat lelah saat pulang dari kerja. Aku pernah mengingatkannya untuk ambil cuti beberapa hari dan menggunakannya untuk istirahat. Tapi ia selalu menolak dan bilang jika ia baik-baik saja.

Aku membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci yang kubawa. Menyalakan lampu ruang tengah sebelum menutup pintu. Melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air putih dan menghabiskannya dalam beberapa teguk.

Rumah ini terasa begitu sepi.

Yah, mungkin karena hanya ada aku dan Sakura saja. Di dua tahun pernikahan ini, kami belum juga memilik malaikat mungil pengisi keheningan dirumah ini. Aku dan Sakura sebenarnya telah sepakat untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya. Namun tetap saja itu susah untuk ku lakukan. Aku tahu, Sakura pasti juga tak bisa untuk tak memikirkan hal ini. Beberapa kali aku sempat memergoki dirinya terbangun ditengah malam dan duduk diam ditempat tidur.

Aku mendesah berat. Aku tak ingin melihat istriku terus-terusan merasa sedih. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Kami-sama sepertinya masih belum ingin memberikan anak untuk kami.

Aku meletakan gelas yang ku bawa diatas meja makan. Melepaskan jasku dan melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik leherku. Sepertinya aku harus pergi mandi sebelum menunggu Sakura pulang. Aku kembali berjalan menuju kamar untuk pergi mandi. Menghilangkan penat yang terasa begitu melekat ditubuhku.

.

Aku baru saja menyalakan televisi saat tiba-tiba pintu rumah kami terbuka. Sakura tersenyum padaku sembari melepas sepatunya. Sesaat kemudian berjalan ringan menuju sofa yang tengah ku duduki. Aku mengkerutkan dahi melihat wajahnya yang lagi-lagi terlihat pucat.

"Kamu sakit?" aku bertanya pelan, menjulurkan tanganku mengusap wajahnya. Sakura menggeleng lemah. Meraih tanganku dan mengenggamnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kamu sudah makan Naruto?" aku tahu, dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengganti topik Sakura-chan. Kamu tak sadar, wajahmu terlihat pucat?"

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa Naruto. Kamu jangan berlebihan." Sakura memang dari dulu keras kepala. Jika sudah adu argumen dengannya, bisa dipastikan akan memakan waktu lama. Dan akhirpun harus berakhir dengan pertengkaran kami.

"Sakura-chan, aku memang membiarkanmu bekerja. Tapi aku tak ingin kamu terlalu memaksakan diri..." wanita pemilik mata hijau itu menatap tajam padaku, beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"Aku tahu batas kemampuanku Naruto..." aku mendesah, mengikuti dirinya masuk kedalam kamar. Mendudukkan diri ditempat tidur kami, memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk memilih baju tidur.

" Aku hanya khawatir padamu Sakura..." wanita itu menghentikan kesibukannya. Berjalan pelan kearahku dengan senyumnya.

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja Naruto. Bukankah hari ini masih hari valentine? Aku belum memberikan hadiahku padamu bukan?" aku baru tersadar. Karena hal ini aku justru melupakan hal yang sejak tadi aku tunggu.

"Memang apa hadiah untukku?" aku bertanya penasaran. Memutuskan untuk tak memperpanjang lagi perdebatan kami. Wanita cantik itu berjalan perlahan menuju meja rias, membuka laci dan meraih selembar amplop didalamnya.

Aku masih memperhatikannya dengan rasa penasaran. Sakura kembali berjalan mendekat padaku, mendudukkan diri disampingku sembari menyerahkan amplop tersebut.

"Ini bacalah?" aku mengkerutkan dahiku bingung.

"Bukankah kamu ingin memberiku hadiah Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu justru memberikanku kertas amplop begini?"

"baka, sudahlah cepat baca.." aku menimang amplop coklat tersebut. Perlahan membukanya dan menarik selembar kertas yang ada didalamnya.

Rumah sakit Konoha.

Aku semakin mengeryitkan dahi membaca kepala surat tersebut. Membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera disana dengan teliti. Kembali mengeryit bingung mendapati beberapa kalimat yang tak kumengerti. Namun sesaat mata biruku terpaku pada satu kata.

Positif.

Aku beralih menatap Sakura. "Positif, apa maksudnya Sakura-chan?"

"Kamu tak juga mengerti Naruto?" aku menganggukan kepalaku. Reflek. Aku memang masih belum paham. Dan lagi dimana letak kejutannya?

"astaga, aku positif hamil Baka!" aku mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku menatap Sakura. Dan sesaat kemudian aku terlonjak bangun dari tempatku. Baru menyadari.

"Ka-kamu hamil Sakura-chan?" aku meraih pundaknya, bertanya memastikan. Wanita itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari mengulas senyum.

Aku meraih tubuhnya, membawanya dalam pelukkanku dengan perasaan gembira tak terlukiskan

"Bagaimana hadiahku? Menarik bukan?" Sakura berbisik ditelingaku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Yah, ini hadiah paling indah yang pernah ku terima." Dan aku hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh istriku tercinta.

**-End-**


End file.
